A new hand
by JackFrostDoll
Summary: Do you wish to help? Then reshuffle the deck. Draw your hand. And maybe, just maybe you will get a better hand. You will be giving another year. Go on, without falter, with your hearts as your guides. A blue butterfly flew by. 3 2 1 Dark Hour
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little idea that popped up. Shall I go on? Your choice. Don't own persona._

In a hospital room a girl laid in a coma. It has been two years since she was brought in there. Normally you'd think the doctors would've given up on her, however money solves almost every problem. And Mitsuru Kirijo had more than enough to keep her friend alive. The two could've been sisters. They at least felt like sisters at the end. She was her little sister.

('It's my entire fault. Because of my stubbornness. Because I was blind. Because I shoot everyone out.')

Mitsuru felt a tear running down her cheek as she watched her friend imprisoned in an eternal sleep. Suddenly the door opened. A girl with silver hair, bound up in a pony tail, wearing a simple shirt and a simple jeans, entered the room.

"Oh...I didn't know she had visitors. I guess I should-"

"No, it's ok. You may enter." interrupted Mitsuru. The unknown girl nodded and sat down on a spair chair.

"I'm Yuna Narukami. Nice to meet you."

"Mitsuru Kirijo, it's a pleasure. Are you an acquaintance of Arisato?"

The girl looked down. "When I was younger, I often visited Hamuko at home. For me her family was my family. My parents...they're often overseas, but I could live with her. Until..."

Mitsuru nodded. Another life her family destroyed.

"How do you know, Hamuko?" Yuna asked.

"We were dorm mates and...close friends. I used to shut myself out. People called me 'ice queen'."

Yuna laughed. "Really? You must have quite the reputation."

Mitsuru chuckled. "I guess."

The two chatted idly for a bit longer. Eventually both fell silent and watched the girl.

"It's like she's sleeping." muttered Narukami. She came closer to the bed and took Hamuko's hand. Mitsuru did the same.

"I wish I could help her in some way."

"It's frustrating watching her like this. Lost, helpless, chained in an endless sleep."

_Do you wish to help?_

_Then reshuffle the deck._

_Draw your hand._

_And maybe,_

_just maybe_

_you will get a better hand._

_You will be giving another year._

_Go on, without falter, with your hearts as your guides._

A blue butterfly flew by.

3

2

1

Dark Hour


	2. Chapter 2

_Because of that one follower and that one favourite I'm gonna continue this XD. I do not own persona. One more thing: Yuna and Mitsuru will be overpowered. Also expect another character. I know, short chapter, after long upload datum. Next time will be more._

Where am I? Blue? Velvet Room. Since when is it an elevator? Meh, whatever. Stranger thinks happened. So let's see: doors, a clock...on the table is a sword? MY sword?! Well, thanks Igor. And thanks for the money. I can count it later.

The elevator stopped and a door at the end opened.

"Looks like this is my stop."

"This place sure is green. Is that BLOOD?!" Yuna exclaimed. "Okay, calm down and look for an exit. If I ended up in the Velvet Room, shadows could come out anytime. Speaking of the devil..." Yuna had never seen such shadows, but that didn't matter.

"Izanami!" Yuna crushed the card and a womanly figure in white armor, with a silver helmet and a blade in one of her hands appeared. A maziodyne later Yuna moved on. She encountered some more shadows and found a suitcase with some money.

Suddenly she heard rattling chains and...screams.

"Someone is chased by the reaper. Or is dump enough to fight him!"

Yuna hurried, following the noise.

"Dammit, TAKE THAT!"

"Junpei, don't! We have to-"

"Gaaaaaaaaagh!"

"Junpei!"

Yuna arrived at the scene. As espected, the reaper. On the ground laying heavy breathing, a cap wearing boy, most likely Junpei. A girl in a pink outfit, holding a bow seemed to be stunned in fear. And then there was she. Holding a naginata, wearing a school uniform and still calm on the outside like a leader. But most importantly ALIVE.

Yuna narrowed her eyes towards the reaper.

"You! What are you doing here!? You have no place here!"

Yuna smirked evilly.

"Well too bad, I am here." She held out a card. "Izanami!" she screamed. After her persona appeared, she said: "You know what you have to do."

Izanami charged towards the reaper, who tried to fight her off with his guns. Izanami blocked the bullets with her blade and ripped the reaper literally into pieces. The only thing left was a naginata. Yuna took it and looked at the rest. Cap-boy was back on his feet. Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Y-Yuna-chan?" SHE muttered in disbelief.

"HAMU-CHAN!" Yuna exclaimed and threw herself at the girl. Both fell on the ground, Yuna giggling like a little girl.

Mitsuru was relieved and at the same time surprised to see Narukami. However, she guessed it was best to play dump.

"Mitsuru-san! Long time no see!"

She sweat/dropped. So much for the plan.

"Narukami?! What are YOU doing here?!"

"Wait, you two know each other sempai?" Hamuko asked.

Yuna answered. "I met her during summer vacation. We had a little exchange, not much. But I didn't know you guys are all persona users."

"I could say the same thing." Hamuko stated.

"Well, it's been only a year. And I don't think you'd have believed me, if I mentioned something like this."

"I guess...but still, you were AWESOME!"

'Ah, her mood swings. I totally missed that.'

"Hehe...thanks. Ummm, could you tell me where I am and what this place is?"

Everyone blinked.

"You don't know?" asked the silver haired boy. Yuna shook her head.

"I don't know how I got here. The last thing was...ummm a bit hazy. I think, I saw...urrgh. My memory of the WHOLE DAY is gone. The day before was just a regular day, that much I can tell."

Mitsuru nodded. "I assume we all rest for the day. You can stay at our dorm."

"Thank you, Mitsuru-san." Yuna bowed.

The next day, Yuna was the only one who could sleep through. Mitsuru would have a place ready at Gekkougan the next day. Mitsuru didn't say a word to her except "The chairman is a traitor."

Yuna guessed she and Mitsuru were brought back in time to stop, whatever will cause Hamuko to fall asleep. Mitsuru probably knew, however she and Yuna had no time to talk, yet. Yuna decided to use the time to get some clothes and other stuff, since she only had the things she was wearing.

She was back at 14:00 and still alone. She decided to watch TV. There it proofed she was back in time.

Bored out of her mind she decided to test something. She touched the TV screen and it went through.

"I wonder if the others-no. This 'gift' is separate from personas."

The door opened. "Narukami!" Mitsuru ran towards her.

"What!? HOW!?"

"Oh...hi Mitsuru-san. Umm kyaaaaaah! Something's pulling me!"

"WHAT!?"

Mitsuru grabbed Yuna on the waist. After some pulling both fell to the ground, with something on them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"


End file.
